The Land Before Time Xllll:Shorty & Little foot in Love
by strong man
Summary: Little Foot and Shorty have started a new relationship together How will the others react once they find out?


**This is my Land before Time fic,I loved this show/movie when I was little and I still do**

**Rated:**K

**Pairing:**Little FootxShorty **(Slash)**

**The reason I made this pairing is that I saw a video of the the in Brothers Under The Sun...now all of the anti gay supporters think that it's brotherly love..well...IT's NOT...okay maybe a little**

**Gene: Romance, Drama, **

**Characters**:Little Foot, Shorty, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Grandpa Longneck, Bron, Topps

I forgot to remind you, in the Television Series he is voiced by a female acter

Song that are in the Chapters:**I Will Be,I'm With You,Innocence,Complicated,Keep Holding On,Contagious,Fall to Pieces,Hot,Wish You Were Here,Everybody Hurt By Avril Lavigne", "Once Upon a Broken Heart,Anytime You Need a Friend By The Bue Sisters", "Brown Eyes,Ball With Me,Sweet Dreams By Beyonce", "To Love You More By Céline Dion", "You Found Me By Kelly Clarkson", "Malchik Gay,Show Me Love By T.A.T.U", "Closer,Never Knew I Needed By Ne-Yo", "Firework By Katy Perry", "Can't Help Falling in Love By A*Teens", "Say Ok By Vanessa Hudgens", "Some Hearts By Carrie Underwood", "Beautiful Soul By Jesse McCartney", "My Best Friend's BoyFriend,Your Love Is My Drug By Ke$ha", "I Got You By Leona Lewis", "Unlove You By Elise Estrada", "It's Gotta Be Love,Future Love By Kristinia DeBarge", "I Wanna Love You Forever,I Think I'm In Love With You By Jessica Simpson", "Touch My Body By Mariah Carey", "Gonna Change the World,Two In A Million,Hope For The Future,Straight from the Heart By S Club 7", "How Could You Say You Love Me,One Heart,Can This Be Love By Sarah Geronimo", "Sexy Naughty Bitchy By Tata Young", "Its The Things You Do By 5ive", "Baby Love By Nicole Scherzinger", "I Wanna Have Your Babies By Natasha Bedingfield", "I Just Wanna Be With You,Heartbeat,I Like It By Enrique Iglesias", "You'll Be In My Heart By Phil Collins", "Sexy Bitch By Girlicious", "With Love,Beat Of My Heart By Hilary Duff", "Crush By Mandy Moore", "Put a Little Love In Your Heart By Mary Mary", "The Sweetest Sounds By Brandy", "Someone,Listen to Your Heart By DHT", "Dirty Little Secret By The All-American Rejects", "Hate 2 Love Her By Blake Lewis", "Just a Kiss By Mishon", "Life After You By Brie Larson", "Lost In Love By I-15", "For My Love,Beautiful By Bethany Dillon", "Everywhere,You Get Me,All You Wanted By Michelle Branch", "Where You At By Jennifer Hudson", "Something More,Maybe,Just Tell Me,What You Do to Me,Over Me,Something 'Bout the Way,For You By Mpress", "Hot Stuff By The Pussycat Dolls", "Sugar Rush By Dream Street", "True To Your Heart,I Do (Cherish You) By 98 Degrees", "Different Kind of Pain,Feel It In Your Heart By Cold", "Open Your Eyes to Love,You're The One By LMNT", "Your Love's a Drug By Leighton Meester", "Sweetest Ass in the World By Alex C. feat. Yasmin K", "Right Now By Akon", "I Kissed A Boy By Cobra Starship", "SexyBack By Justin Timberlake", "Lady Baby By Fe-Nix", "Love Love Love,Open Up Your Eyes By Agnes ", "Crush,Something 'Bout Love By David Archuleta", "I Lay My Love On You,I Promise You That By Westlife", "For You I Will,Big Mistake,Catch Me,You Chose Me By Monica", "Love,You Complete Me,Trust By Keyshia Cole", "I Do Wanna Get Close to You 3LW", "Died In Your Eyes The Saturdays", "I Heart You,Make My Heart By Toni Braxten", "Whatever Makes You Happy By Sugababes", "Disconnect Me By Marie Serneholt", "I Wish,Damn I Wish I Was Your Lover By Matt Palmer", "If It Wasn't For Love,Beautiful U R By Deborah Cox", Complete By Mila J", "I Can't Help Myself By Nobody's Angel", "Cupid By Brittani Senser", "Stay In My Life,Fair By Easter Dean", "Just In Love By Joe Jones", "Used to Be Lonely By Varsity Fanclub ", "Is It Love,Whole Again By Play", "Here and Now,It's The Way You Make Me Feel By Steps", "When Love Takes Over By Kelly Rowland", "Forget About Her,U Made Me This Way By Sophia Maria", "The Hardest Part Of Breaking Up By 2gether", "Not In Love By Teairra Mari ", "Somebody to Love By Anne Hathaway", "May I By Trading Yesterday", "Keep You,Close to You By JLS", "One Love By Jordan Pruitt", "More Than a Friend,Sunlight,So In love,No Good By Stevie Hoang", "In Love So Deep,Did It For You,I Love You By Charice", "Strong By Jordyn Taylor", "My Life By Chanel", "Hotter Than You Know By Preluders", "Hold It Against Me By Sam Tsui", "Friends in My Heart By Utada Hikaru", "The Glow By Shannon Saunders", "Simple Things,Sweet Kisses,Something More Beautiful By PYT", "Love You So Good By Liz Loughrey", "I'll Stand By You By Girls Aloud", "Beauty Inside By Tebey", "I Think I Love You By Kaci Battaglia", "Same Old Brand New You By A1", "Show Me By Jessica Sutta", "I Wanna Kiss You By Djumbo", "Way Too Sexy Girl By Ilya", "Love Like Woe By The Ready Set", "Do You Mind,Mess By Marques Houston", "Ill Be Waiting For You,Nothing Looks Good On Me But You,For All Time By Soluna", "I Want You To Want Me,I Wanna Love You,I'll Be There For You By Solid HarmoniE", "Stroke You Up By Changing Faces", "She Looks Like Sex By Mike Posner", "Turn It Into Love By Same Difference", "Something About Him By School Girls", "My All,In Love Again,Make Me Feel By Chelsea Korka", "Never Meant To Be By Samantha Mumba", "Fall In Love By Bridget Kelly", "Use Your Heart By SWV", "What Makes You Beautiful By One Direction", "Sexify My Love,Single,Looking Like Danger By New Boys From The Block", "How Will I Know By Glee Cast", "Over It,Start a Fire By Tiffany Affair", "Beautiful,Insomnia By L2", "Fantasy,Stay With You By Traci Hines", "Music in You By Whitney Houston", "Chasing Cars By Snow Patrol", "In Your Arms By Stanfour ", "Amazing By Janelle", "Kissin U By Miranda Cosgrove", "Wherever You Will Go By The Calling", "Come Down With Love By Allstar Weekend", "If I Never Knew You By Jon Secada & Shanice", "I'm In Love By Christian TV", "Super Bass By Nicki Minaj feat. Ester Dean", "It's Ok To Be Gay By Tomboy", "Behind Closed Doors By Peter Andre", "Hanging By A Moment By Lifehouse", "Listen To Your Heartbeat By Friends", "One In A Million By Elizma Theron", "Foating On the Air By Omnisoul", "Always and Forever By Bradley McIntosh", "Miss You By 4 Tune", "Beautiful By Brian Gibbs", "If You Love Me By Brownstone", "Wifey By Next", "Sex Ain't Better Than Love By Trey Songz", "With Love By Lisa Stokke", "Body Rock By Barbarellas**

_It was night time in the valley and Little Foot was resting with his grandparents _

_Within the night,he got up and stretched his legs then walked out into the forest _

_Meanwhile Bron was sleeping along with his son Shorty by his side _

_Soon he heard something in the bushes,Shorty looked directly at it then back at his father making sure he was still sleeping, he was  
_

He quitely walked to the bush to discover what that notice was

Shorty"said a firmiler voice

He walked closer until Little Foot popped out hidden head making the smiler male fall backwards

Little Foot giggled and Shorty got and shook himself off

Sorty:"What are you trying to do...voice me a heart attack?"He said in a whispering tone to Little Foot

Little Foot:"Sorry but I wanted to show you something

Shorty:"What?

Little Foot:"Shhh...followme"He wisppered

He then put his head back in the bush,Shorty looked back one last time before departing through the bush

When he got through Little Foot wasn't there

Shorty:"Little Foot?

he heard no answer but he did hear giggling

He saw him beside a rock then Little Foot ran off

Shorty said nothing and just followed him

Little Foot soon reached the Berry Valley and so did Shorty,he walked by the long-neck

Shorty:"Little Foot..what's going-

He stopped and gasped at the scene then his eyes widened

He had never seen such as place that was very stunning aka beautiful

Shorty:"What is this place?"He said still amazed

Little Foot"Welcome to the Berry Valley

Sorty:"Wow"He said looking all around

Little Foot was feeling tired and started yawning,Sorty noticed

He looked down,smiled and blushed bright red but then something hit him

Their brotherhood,he didn't want to ruin it but he had these feelings for him that couldn't be shooken off,he had fallen in love with him

Part of him wanted to tell him and the other half of him told him to wait,he decided to wait

Little Foot walked to the forest and looked around then back at Shorty

Little Foot:"It's too dark to see anything

Shorty looked down in disappoint then a cave nearby caught his eye,he turned to Little Foot

Shorty:"I found a cave nearby

Little Foot:"Is someone living there?

Shorty walked into the cave and looked around,he turned to Little Foot who gave the signal that it was all clear

Little Foot walked in and looked around

Little Foot:"This looks cozy

Shorty looked down and sighed,the long-neck noticed

Little Foot:"What's wrong

Shorty:"I can't

Little Foot:"What do you mean?

Shorty:"I don't want to ruin the brotherhood that we have together

Little Foot giggled then walked over to him

Little Foot:"Shorty...evan if to turn your back on me...I'll understand...so just come out and say it

Shorty:"Okey

He took a deep breath

Shorty:renew remember how I used to bully you around

Little Foot:"Yeah

Shorty:"We'll...the reason is because I love you

There was a moment of silence and Little Foot just stared at him, he was very surprised and couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Little Foot:"What did you say?

Shorty looked down and hoped for the best, he hoped that Little Foot would understand him, he hoped that at least, they would still be good friends aka brothers

There was another awkward moment of silence and he looked up to see his brother's reaction to this, he saw Little Foot look away and he then thought about this.

Little Foot looked back at his eyes and said four words, four words that would finally change their lives forever.

Little Foot:"I love you too

Hearing those words made Shorty's heart race,he smiled

Little Foot smiled also then walked over to him and wrapped his long neck around him

They shared this lovely moment together then in a minute they pulled away

Little Foot:"we should get so...

He yawned unable to finish his sentence,he laid his his head down on the edge of the cave

Shorty walked over and laid his head on Little Foot's

He noticed and snuggled up to him and thought that this could be the start of their relationship as a couple

They drifted off into a feel sleep with a smile

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter that I made**

**There's more coming up **

**Remember to Review this**


End file.
